


The Heart of a King

by siren_dragon



Series: Brothers in Arms [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Episode Prompto, Episode Prompto Spoilers, Friendship, Other, Spoilers!, bros for life, prompto and noctis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_dragon/pseuds/siren_dragon
Summary: "We still have to finish this...you with me?""Ever at your side, buddy."





	The Heart of a King

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote in honor of Episode Prompto and was originally going to be a oneshot. But I decided to make it part of a series because I wanted to write one for Gladio and Ignis too. Anyway, please enjoy! :D

 

 

The icy temperature of the Niflheim tundra seemed to wrap around him like a vice, despite the fire that sat beside him. Prompto stared out across the frozen lake, half wondering if the fish within were as iced over as the water itself. He bet even Noct would cast a line regardless of the frigid weather, eager to see what new aquatic creature he could reel in.

Glancing down at his wrist, Prompto took in the sight of the barcode that was printed upon his flesh; more like a brand then simple tattoo. Quickly he tugged down the sleeve of his coat and wrapped his arms around his knees, staring into the flickering flames as his mind wandered. Even now he thought back to his friend…

“Why did I even talk to him?” Prompto spoke aloud, his voice keeping the horrid silence at bay. “I knew I was…different. So why did I….”

Prompto knew that he was not the…most active kid and his weight certainly took a toll on his self-confidence. But deep down, even at that age; he felt empty. And for a while, he was okay with that. He didn’t really need friends and the loneliness he felt was easier to deal with; so, he kept himself isolated. But then Noct transferred into his class that spring morning and changed everything. It was only when Prompto saw the prince in person that he realized he too suffered from a crippling loneliness.

And it was like looking in a mirror.

Did he truly look just like that? Quietly lost within his own thoughts as he shut away everyone from the outside. Maybe that was why he truly wanted to be Noct’s friend. Not to support him at Lunafreya’s behest or guide and guard him like Ignis and Gladio did. No, it was because Prompto saw himself in the young prince…and he  **hated**  the reflection he saw.

“At least changing my body helped.” Prompto laughed, remembering the tiring hours of physical exercise he performed. 

Oh, if there was only one regret he had it was delaying his official ‘meeting’ of Noct. If he had spoken to his friend earlier, their friendship would have been longer. What years wasted…

 

 

He let his limbs fall limply against the shackles, knowing there was no use to escape. It was unbelievable that he still fell into that Chancellor’s traps; even after everything he went through. But there was nothing left to do but wait. Prompto frowned, feeling a slight trickle of blood slide down his face from the cut on his forehead. 

Was he even coming?

He knew Noct was in the Keep, as Ardyn didn’t exactly keep it a secret with his loud boasts over the intercom. But was he coming for the Crystal…or for him? Was there even a point in waiting anymore?…

“Not yet,” he whispered to himself. “I can’t die…not yet….”

And after what felt like an eternity he heard it, the loud thumps of footsteps rushing toward him. He lifted his head and blinked blearily into the light, recognizing the three figures that stood on the other side of the metal gate.

“PROMPTO!” Noctis shouted, immediately rushing toward his shackles to free him.

He couldn’t help but smile, even as he knelt on all fours to catch his breath and strength. They were worried…they came for him…

 

 

“I…I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

Noct sighed, “for falling right into his trap…and for hurting you like that.”

Prompto turned to face Noct, who was sitting on the opposite side of the bunk. He turned away, biting his lip to keep the tears from falling before giving a small laugh. “I know, right? How could you possibly do such a horrible thing—after everything we’ve been through?!”

Glancing briefly behind him at Noct, Prompto looked away, feeling a sad smile tug at his lips. “Nah, it’s okay. You weren’t the only one who fell for it…”

“…Once this is all over, I say we break down the borders—come together as one nation.”

He spun his head toward Noct, staring in disbelief at the black-haired prince. Noct shrugged, leaning against the bedframe. “I mean, what does it matter, where you’re from anyway?”

It wasn’t a sweeping declaration, or even an out right word of comfort. But that loneliness he harbored disappeared with his friend’s words, never to return. For the first time in his life…he felt content. Prompto knew may not be good with people, or a good cook, or even a true Lucian…but none of that mattered. So long as he had those three…he would never be alone again.

Prompto turned away from his friend, unable to hold his tears back before standing up. “You know…I never thought I’d say this…but you sounded like a real king for a second there.”

“Better late than never.” Noct turned to face him, a small smile on his face. “I’m gonna make this world a better place. You with me?”

“Uh huh. Ever at your side.”

 

 

“So…it’s been a while.”

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, ten years…May have taken my sweet time a bit.”

“Eh, better late than, never right?” Prompto grinned, leaning back against the plastic chair by the camper.

“I suppose you’ve got a point there.”

They watched the black particles fall from the dark sky, looking almost like ebony snowflakes. It looked almost picturesque in a cold and empty manner. The silence between them was one of comfort despite the task that sat before them. “You know, I always wondered why you wanted to be friends with me,” Prompto spoke.

“I thought it was obvious.”

“Huh? It is?”

Noctis shrugged, “you were the only one who didn’t care I was a prince.”

“W-Well- not exactly. I mean, it was still a big deal but- “Prompto sighed. “I guess, I didn’t care about you being a prince because…I saw myself in you. Sure, you’re a brunette, royalty, and weren’t over 200 pounds at the time…but you seemed lonely. And seeing that in someone else made me hate…that I felt the same way.”

Noctis remained silent, staring at the cup in his hand. “…aren’t we a pair.”

“I guess,” Prompto laughed.

“You know…I’m glad you’re my friend.”

Prompto turned to face Noctis, a sad smile on his face. “Yeah, same here.”

“So, we still have to finish this once and for all…. you with me?”

“Ever at your side, buddy.”

And even as he watched his friend- no, his king walks up the stairs of the Citadel, Prompto couldn’t help but smile. Though his friend was walking toward his death, he knew that everything would be alright. He would stand tall in the years to come and Prompto knew that the loneliness would never haunt him again. Though Noctis was gone, his memories of his friend would never make him feel empty ever again.

“I’ll make the world a better place…. you wait and see Noct.”

 

 


End file.
